


trust

by Spideyships



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Dom Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Leg Humping, M/M, PWP, Peter is a Good Boyfriend, Porn with Feelings, Precious Peter Parker, Top Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier needs a hug, accidental dom peter parker, loving peter, sub winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyships/pseuds/Spideyships
Summary: prompt from tumblr: hey babie ! i saw a post by @spider-nim that was like “what if peter submitted to bucky, but winter submitted to peter” and that’s all i’ve been thinking about since i read it and🥵🥵 i need that in my life
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 219





	trust

**Author's Note:**

> everything was approved by @spider-nim

Peter was happy. Bucky was perfect for him, Bucky loved spoiling Peter and softly kissing him, Bucky made Peter feel safe and loved. Bucky’s hands were the perfect size to wrap around Peter’s slim wrists to keep him pinned to the bed. Bucky was big and strong as he towered over Peter’s small frame, Peter would tuck himself into Bucky’s side and snuggle up to the warm older man.

The only thing Peter didn’t like was Winter, Winter was Bucky’s past he wanted to leave behind, but he couldn’t. Winter was always with him but only showed himself at rare times. There wasn’t a specific trigger that caused him to show it was always at random. Winter never did anything, he just stands there and stares. 

“Bucky,” Peter called out in a sing song voice from the bedroom. Peter was wrapped up in a lacy bodysuit laying on their insanely soft shared bed. 

Bucky ran to the room with a smile once he heard his boyfriend's voice from down the hall, and threw open the door and his grin deepened when he saw his boyfriend in a sexy black onesie. “Oh what do we have here? Is it my precious little doll all dressed up for me?” Bucky teased stalking closer to Peter like he was his prey. Peter loved the dangerous glint in Bucky’s eyes as he settled himself between Peter’s smooth legs.

Peter wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck and pulled him close to kiss him deeply. Bucky nuzzled his nose in Peter’s neck, breathing in the sweet scent of the younger boy, and placed soft kisses all over while he ground his hips down on Peter’s. Peter let out a small moan and suddenly Bucky stilled. Peter frowned and moved back so he could look Bucky in the eyes and see what was wrong.

Peter’s heart hurt when he saw the empty distant look in his boyfriend’s eyes, Winter was here and Bucky was gone. Peter frowned and ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair in hope to be able to bring him back, but it didn’t work. Winter just moved back and positioned himself in the corner of the room and observed the room as if he was about to be attacked.

Peter slowly moved closer with his hand out as if he was approaching a stray dog. “Hey, I’m not going to hurt you, I just wanna help.” Peter spoke softly as he gently brushed his fingertips over his cheek bones.

Winter didn’t make a sound but he did turn his head into the touch making Peter smile. Bucky was coming back. Peter wrapped his other arm around Bucky’s waist and stood against him and rubbed his thumb along Bucky’s cheekbone wanting Bucky to be comforted when he came back. Peter softly whispered kind things to the body of his boyfriend hoping to gently coax his back.

Bucky bowed his head and let Peter hold him close. “Yours,” was the only words Winter spoke, his voice was deep and rougher than Bucky’s, his voice sounded pained and hurt. Peter bit his lips when he realized Bucky was still buried deep under Winter.

Peter placed a small kiss on Winter’s lips, Winter kissed back gently, as if he was scared. He then tucked his head under Peter’s chin. Which was difficult because Peter was significantly shorter. “Of course.” Peter agreed holding the larger man close. Wanting nothing more than than to help, help whoever was in the body.

“Only yours,” Winter whispered again grabbing Peter’s hands and pulling him to the bed. “Always going to be yours.” He said.

“Okay, love, you’re mine.” Peter agreed placing soft kissed on Winter’s hair. Winter gave the smallest smile and kneeled on the floor next to Peter’s feet as Peter sat on the bed.

Peter was sitting on the bed looking down at the soldier lovingly, and Winter was resting his head on Peter’s thigh. Peter hummed and ran his fingers through the long black hair. “I’ve got you.”

Winter practically purred at the words then softly rubbed his hips against Peter’s leg. When he didn’t get much more of a reaction he rutted his hips harder, he didn’t stop until Peter looked back down at him. Winter was humping his leg at this point, letting out soft sounds as his hips quickly rocking as his erection was pressed up and down on the slammer boy’s leg.

Peter was wide eyes, but he couldn’t deny how much he liked it too. His cock perked up almost embarrassingly quick as he watched his boyfriend’s body hump his calf desperately. Peter didn’t know what to do, Peter was rock hard as Winter purred out soft moans. 

“Peter,” Winter gasped out as he came. Winter gave a shagged breath and gripped Peter’s thighs like he would vanish if he let go.

“I’m here, I won’t leave.” Peter promised. “Come here please.” Peter asked pulling Winter onto the bed with him.

Winter was more than happy to oblige to Peter’s wishes and let Peter pull him close and hold him as they laid down. He closed his eves and latched onto Peter in an iron grip, Peter held him back with the same amount of strength. “For you,” he whispered.

Peter smiled and peppered kisses into Winter’s hairline. Peter loved Bucky and would do anything to make him happy, both sides of him. “And I am yours.” 

Winter was quick to fall asleep, Peter was wide awake, he didn’t finish but he didn’t mind. Bucky was safe and that’s all that mattered to him, he was happy to watch over Winter. Peter had never seen him so peaceful, he always was stiff and observant. It made Peter’s hear soar knowing both sides of Bucky trusted him so damn much. 

“I love you so fucking much,” Peter whispered as he gently ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair as he slept of Peter’s chest.

Bucky’s body stirred not long after, Peter's hard on had slowly gone away by the time Bucky woke up, his head lifted as he looked up at Peter. “What the fuck, happened? I remember seeing you dressed super sexy for me then I blacked out,” Bucky questioned, then he shifted his leg and frowned. “Did I finish without you? Why are my pants wet?” Bucky asked mortified.

Peter let out a loud laugh, his entire body shaking. “Oh my fucking god, go shower and I’ll explain later.”

Bucky sat up and his frown deepened as he felt Winter’s earlier acts sitting uncomfortably in his clothes. “Jesus Christ,” he muttered under his breath. 

Peter was gasping for breath as his body shook laughing. “Let me start a load a laundry,” Peter teased standing up taking Bucky’s clothes when he took them off. 

“Thanks doll, after than you should join me in the shower, I’d like to remember doing something with you while you’re dressed so pretty.” Bucky purred nipping at Peter’s neck making him moan.

“Go get in and I’ll hurry in with you.” Peter promised kissing his taller boyfriend before leaving him to wash his worn clothes.


End file.
